


Rainy Day Auspisticism

by Maybl00d



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Konyyl and Azdaja are adorable, MSPA Reader IS ADORABLE, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybl00d/pseuds/Maybl00d
Summary: Rain On Alternia Isn't great at all for MSPA Reader
Relationships: Azdaja Knelax/Konyyl Okimaw, Azdaja Knelax/Konyyl Okimaw/MSPA Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Rainy Day Auspisticism

Your name is MSPA Reader

You know, the little guy with no horns and always being trampled and or destroyed by this bitch of a planet.

You never wondered why or better yet how? you got here, to be honest, you push it to the back of your brain or think pan as the kids say. You just remember loud noises, crunches, which could possibly be your bones at this point and a constant Blare of an alarm pushing you into unconsciousness until you woke up on this fever dream of an Alternia.

Thinking about it a lot makes your head hurt so you try to think about better things, happier things! like getting back to your roleplay battle with a certain Jade-blooded girl.

"[] Hellooo! earth to TWinklepaW!! c'mon you little Wiggler We Were getting to the best part! 0w0[]" Wanshi elicited a giggle out of you, no matter how much your thoughts seemed to patrol your mind in anguish your friends always seemed to pull you out of it.

Oh, Um yeah right!, Wildwhisp how dare you to try to invade my clan!

If you're being honest you didn't get Soldier purrbeasts, but seeing your friend happy was fine with you.

"[] Oh, Litt-" she was cut off by a buzzing in her skirt pocket, she quickly unlocked and answered her palm-husk to hear a shrieking voice that was a dead ringer for Lynera, Wanshi simply replied with small yes's and no's and when she finally hanged up the phone she turned to you

"[]ugh, Lynera wants me to come back for my lessons, aww, just as we were getting to the good part, do you want to come with?, I know a secret passageway that'll hide you from the drones 0w0[]" Wanshi asked, her eyes holding a hopefulness that you would say yes.

Sadly you knew you had to let her go to her lessons you were kind of tired and would love to have a small nap in your makeshift hive right about now

"[]aWWW, ok, also Lynera Wanted me to remind you that a storm Was coming so you might Want to hightail it back to your hive quick[]" dusting off her skirt as she got up from the purple-tinted grass, holding out a hand to pull you up.

Taking her hand and almost tripping on your foot, you stood as you could hear the storm clouds rolling in the distance.

"[]Geez, I better get back, I'll see you later TWinklepaW[]" bidding you farewell with a hug from the young jade she quickly rolled down the small hill and took off running towards the brooding caverns.

Feeling a small prick of that rain on your arm you seized in pain,

Ouch!, shit which way was your hive again?

feeling another splash on your jumper sent you running off into the nearest cover and by the time you got there the area was covered in small pellets of rain and the thundering sound getting louder,

The nearest cover turned out to be a small cafe which was obviously closed, sure why not it's not like you could be melted to the bone or whatever.

feeling a ding in your palm husk you opened it to receive a text from one of your ashen Quadmates:

ClawingcodeThrash [CT] began pestering AlienInvasionofone [AO]

CT: hey its me the rain is thundering down are you ALRIGHT?

AO: Oh yeah I'm fine :), Do you know how long until the rain stops? 

CT:It won't stop for the entire day, whatever we're on our way, where are YOU? 

AO: Uhhh I'm at some cafe I can't spell the name, you don't have to get me though it's okay 

CT: You'll die dumbass,Doesn't matter, we've got your location, well be there in 5 MINUTES 

AO: Okay thank you,see u soon - o8<

CT: -o8<

Quickly signing out of chittr you put your palm husk back in your hoodie pocket, you waited for your ashen quad mates to pick you up, two minutes went by then three until you heard the familiar sizzle of psionics.

Looking up you could see Azdaja floating above, a blue hue surrounding him, with the acidic rain dripping off his yellow coat

uh, hey how are you?

"||| hey, are you ok? you look like a scared purrbeast, Did you duel-strife without us or something|||" Azdaja looked relatively calm and confident but you could faintly see some stress in his glowing eyes

You assure your floating friend that you will never EVER be in a life or death match against admittedly a much stronger person than you.

Azdaja laughs, a small one but sparked a small bit of happiness inside you nonetheless

Big thumping footsteps halted your conversation, turning around to face a soaked Konyyl her face holding a surprisingly monotone expression.

"||| Konyyl you do realize I would have floated us correct?|||" Azdaja lowered himself down with his psionics standing between you both,

"You take forever when you lift more than one person, this was QUICKER" she rolled her eyes, crossing her soaked arms she peered down at you,

"why were you HERE instead of your HIVE you told us you could melt from the RAIN '' her tone was calm but concerned and you started to feel a bit self-conscious.

I know I was just kinda...Roleplaying...

"|||Roleplaying?|||"

"ROLEPLAYING?"

haha, yeah you just forgot about the time and the weather it seemed. 

Most of the conversation goes by in a blur but you pick up that something? has happened between them, you could tell from the quick jabs or unusual comments they made at each other. You didn't think this was that black romance thing? or maybe it was, and you're just too much of a dumbass to figure out which quadrant is which.

"Whatever doesn't matter let's get back to our hive so you can get CLEAN" she ushers you along with her gloved hand.

The walk there was uneventful except for the fact that you had Azdaja's yellow coat wrapped tightly around you as to not let the rain touch your busted frame.

Arriving at the Knelax & Okimaw abode, the rain started to get louder and more erratic as well as the sun rising in the far off distance.

Opening the door you were met with both of their lusii which was An enormous Saber-toothed tiger and a dragonfly the size of a rat.

They both seem to be sniffing your hoodie pocket expecting to find some sort of snack.you had to tell them sadly that you didn't have any treats and patted them on their head, Azdaja and Konyyl’s lusii runs off quickly knowing that you didn’t have much to offer them.

You can remember the first time you were invited to their hive and also remember almost fainting at the sight of the enormous (and what should be), extinct tiger.

"|||The ablution trap is on the left|||"azdaja takes the coat away from you carefully to not let the rain touch your head and place it on the coat rack.

Bidding him thanks you set off in search of the bathr-er Ablution Trap, honestly, the terminology of troll culture still has you confused.

The water was warm on your skin was nice compared to the outsides of alternia you were just in, it made you think of the times that you were scurrying around the dumpsters, searching for wearable clothes to wear and hoping to find shelter before the sun comes up.

Ah, how you've grown.

Hearing a small growl you turned your head to Sabermom poking her head into the ablution Blocks door in her mouth was a small set of clothes olive, gold and black in colour. She then went ahead and took your discarded clothes seemingly to go put into the wash.

Your head was just getting used to the warm water lulling you into a hazed state until you heard a loud voice from your ashen’s RumpusBlock.

Quickly turning off the water and jumping out you put on your borrowed clothes and admired yourself in the mirror, a long shirt with Azdaja’s sign on the breast pocket and really big shorts which belonged to Konyyl, the shorts didn’t even fit you so you quickly tied the waistband twice so the would at least stay upright for now.

“-||| you aren't actually okay with it are you!|||” stepping out you could see Azdaja sitting on the lounge plank arms crossed in a pissed off manner.

“Of Course i care daja, you don’t see me saying anything when you papped ME” Konyyl retorted turning toward you and offering a smile she could hardly muster at this point

Azdaja, what's wrong?

“|||Why Didn’t you say anything!!|||” his hands were balled into fists along with the sounds of his psionics sizzling.

“What do you want me to say?! Please don't touch me??,daja i don't care anymore I love you either WAY” Konyyl was fuming now and looking over to azdaja.

Uh, hey how about we-

“|||How do i know that you even love me I'm the moron that Keeps wanting to flip pale, your probably already wanting to walk out ever since we started experimenting you won't even touch me anymore|||”

“Because I’m new to this TOO!!!” her thunderous shout quieted both you and Azdaja.

She was crying now her olive tears dripping down her face, you wanted to comfort her but stopped again as she stood up quickly.

“I don't...I don't even know why i don't care, i was messed up about it at first but NOW…” her words died off into a whisper which was unusual for her, crossing her arms she walked off into the hall possibly to their shared respite block.

“|||fucking shit Im such a bulgebiter why did i say that. Fuck, fuck, fuck|||” azdaja rubs a hand to his temples visibly in distress

Azdaja, are you alright?

“|||yes I'm fine...just…I don’t know what to feel|||” you give him an affirmative pat on his shoulder and sit him down on the lounge plank, he lays into it and puts his hands to his face.

Why would you say something like that I thought you guys were ok now?

“|||W-we were it’s just I hate feeling like...this...we've been on countless duel-strifes since our last feelings jam and every time i papped her I felt almost more connected than matespritship, I'll never forget the time i finally told her how i felt...the sadness in her eyes was something i could see more clearly than the enemy target’s base that night|||.”

“||| know she doesn't want to see me now but please can you tell her Im so fucking sorry|||”

I'm going to find Konyyl, wait here.

“|||it's not like i can go anywhere else i live here|||” he gives a dry chuckle but the humor had left his voice.

The halls were dark mainly because of the lack of lighting in their shared house compared to a high blood abode which was litten up like a Christmas tree much like Galekh’s.

The atmosphere was heavy too, the muffled sound of Konyyl most likely breaking things in her room, part of your brain told you to just leave her alone for the time being but the louder part of your brain told you that they needed to work this out or their relationship would most definitely be in danger.

A small knock on the door and a quiet voice were all you could muster at this point.

Hello? Konyyl could you please come out 

“I'm fine just leave me ALONE” her voice responded the smashing coming to an abrupt halt.

Listen I know that Azdaja may have hurt your feelings. He's already regretted it, dude could you please come out?

A shuffling of the door handle alerted you and the hulking mass of an extremely upset Olive Blooded girl answered the door.

“He doesn’t get it, I don't care what quadrant he wants I just he’s acting like a giant DICK” she takes a hand to her temple scratching lightly,

C'mon, you should go talk to him. He wants to apologize, you might feel better afterward…

“There’s nothing to talk about no matter what he'll always keep his feelings bottled up I'm sick of this BULLSHIT”

He doesn’t mean to, and staying away from each other instead of talking things out will most likely make things worse.

You held out your hand for your friend to take to which she hesitantly accepted

Konyyl’s hand was big and soft on your own, you almost forgot that she was an assassin for hire, fun times. She wiped her remaining tears and followed you through the hall back to the living room,

The tall olive blood sat next to you on the lounge plank near azdaja, her glare at him was almost murderous to a point.

“|||Konyyl i apologize I shouldn't have let my...emotions speak for the moment|||” his hand raised in a motion that you recognized as the papping hand.

“Stop doing that and talk to ME” she grabbed his retracted hand.

“|||what is there to talk about im a stupid goldie bulge-biter that couldn’t get his quadrants right even if he tried|||”

Konyyl was starting to fume again at her mate-rail’s? response so you decided to step in as the auspistice in this relationship.

Azdaja you should always let your feelings be known even if they can cause you a great deal of pain

“|||Why would I do that, it sounds awful|||” he squeezed Konyyl’s hand for comfort while he looked at you.

Because you won't be alive forever…

“|||Well that’s depressing|||” he laughed again, his expression somber at the prospect.

Oh, yeah it sucks but like you should always do what you can in the time you have left 

“I agree with them, now would you please tell me your feelings daja I can’t keep living like THIS” she intertwined their fingers together as she hesitantly went in and papped his cheek.

Azdaja closed his eyes and leaned into the touch and started to quietly purr which reminded yourself of what you did when Polypa got angry the first time you met her and you were much more uneducated about quadrants.

“|||Im pale for you really, really pale|||”azdaja repeated the motion on Konyyl’s face, there wasn’t a purr but a small growl which you weren’t expecting, she must have inherited it from her Lusus.

“|||but i know that you aren't very comfortable with it and I'm sorry|||” he let his hand fall once again and unlocked their intertwined hands,

“Idiot, I've only wanted to hear those words from you, you've also gotta understand that this shit is new for me too and i want to go through with this with YOU” she answered, her face cracking a smile that you know all too well as the Konyyl doesn’t want to tear you apart look.

“|||that’s all I've wanted to hear which sounds stupid but knowing that you want to be with me makes me feel a little better|||” he answered bringing her in for a hug,

“I don't care what happens, I just want to stay and fight with YOU.”

As you were silently enjoying their show of talking things out you didn’t notice two arms rounding you in for a second (and most likely not the last) hug of the night, Azdaja and Konyyl had both embraced you in a warm hug.

Uhh, hey i thought this was a moirail thing only?...

“|||being our auspistice doesn’t mean that your only around to console us we also value you so...thanks|||” 

The rest of the time you were there was filled with jokes, movies, and duel-strife planning which you thought was pretty wild with all the latitude and longitude coordinates of targets and strategies that Azdaja got into while you and Konyyl just watched not taking much in.

It was 6 am when your eyelids started to get droopy as the credits for Troll Mean girls rolled through, seriously how many quadrants does Troll Lindsay Lohan need to stay in the status quo, You just didn't get it in all honesty.

Looking over to your left and seeing your ashen quad-mates discussing how much of a bitch Troll Regina was, seeing them happy brought a smile and after a few more minutes you passed out.

\-----  
Your name is KONYYL OKIMAW and your Auspistice just fell asleep after one of Azdaja’s MANY RomComs.

honestly, daja’s taste in movies has always been WEIRD to you, always wanting to watch the next chick flick after the other to the point where you've HIDDEN some of them behind the lounge plank so you can turn on the more important things like wrestling matches featuring one of the best wrestler’s Nikhee MOOLAH.

It's been a while since you last watched them and apparently your auspistice had even trained with them and SURVIVED.

You guess that you should wake up your little alien friend before they start getting NIGHTMARES.

But for now, the sound of the snores from your ashen quadmate and Daja’s continuous explanation of different topics puts you at ease for the first time in a while.

Your HAPPY even if it is only for a little BIT.

“|||we should watch-|||” 

“Daja NO we are not watching DAYMARE on cull st.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Azdaja’s lusus is a dragonfly because his name basically means dragon but I also wanted to add something buggy I guess.
> 
> Also feedback is appreciated ^_^
> 
> This fic was inspired by ConfusedTraveller's That's Rough Buddy, I really recommend reading it :D


End file.
